


photoshoot love

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam finds that he loves zayn’s cock so much, he’s willing to sabotage a photoshoot just for the sake of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photoshoot love

liam remembers the first time he had the opportunity to suck someone else's dick. he'd been fifteen at the time and sex was an option, but he hadn't felt comfortable with that because well, he liked girls, strictly speaking, and that's all that mattered.

though he'd be lying if he said there was a hint of curiosity behind brown eyes.

an opportunity like that hadn't happened again for him until he joined one direction. larry stylinson became a thing, and liam swears he can remember the day they hooked up in the bungalow. it hadn't freaked him out like he thought it would, and it wasn't like he stuck around to listen to those moans either, but it did spark a thought, something simple, and enough to get his own cock hard.

he questioned his sexuality around that time, although he figured maybe he just had a thing for gay porn and that was it.

but as luck would have it, zayn happened too, and that was entirely different story. see, liam felt something towards zayn for the longest time. he's not quite sure where it began and if it would ever end, but going on two years later in a band that had taken over the world meant that whatever this was he was feeling, wasn't going to dissipate.

it's why he broke it off with his ex and found himself in a closet at some social event with zayn's pants wrapped around his ankles, liam drunk off his rocker and tongue pulsing around the thick vein of zayn's cock.

"fuck, liam. are you sure about this?" zayn breathed. his hands were wrapped tightly into liam's hair, tugging on the new growth after having shaved it off some time ago.

liam moaned, lips carefully close to zayn's dick. all he wanted was to reach out and taste it.

"let me, zayn, please."

so zayn did. he pushed liam's head forward, let liam's mouth envelope him whole and moaned when the heated wetness made contact with his body.

it'd been sloppy then, liam not knowing what the hell to do. his teeth hurt, and his lips turned incredibly pink, but that hadn't put off zayn, especially at the sight of liam down on his knees, finally, _finally_ helping zayn out with his year-long boner he'd had for liam.

and fuck if he was going to let this go to waste, both drunk and most likely to regret their actions in the morning.

liam swallowed him down as much as he could take in at the time. it'd only been a couple of inches, but his tongue played with the slit of zayn's cock, licking at the pre-cum while his hand had found the base of zayn's dick, tugging until zayn made a gurgle of a sound and shot his load over the lower half of liam's face. strings of white semen found itself in places that zayn wanted to lick off of liam, on his neck and down the sides of his jaw.

needless to say, it'd been a wonderful thing to see.

but it'd also been the start of something much more because even when they'd both woken up in a hotel room, both half clothed and swaddled up in unkempt sheets, liam knew he wanted this for good. it'd been a flip of the switch, and his happiness grew.

and most importantly, he knew zayn was the one.

which, however, it seems weird to say that one blowjob could attract a mate and turn them over, but liam had needed the push, needed something good to spice up his life and show him that there had been nothing to be afraid of. and sometimes he thinks back to that one time where he could've been down on his knees long before zayn ever came along, but he thinks it happened like it did for a reason.

he regretted the unrequited business. that was truly an emotional wreck on both their parts, but liam now makes up for it in other ways in which he's not really hesitant to express what he really feels anymore.

maybe it's a bit of a fetish. and he can't doubt that he loves zayn wholeheartedly, but his diet as of late should be questioned.

"liam, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

and liam wants to laugh because honestly, that shouldn't even be a question zayn should be asking. he definitely knows what's gotten into liam.

he side-eyes zayn as a camera flashes.

"would you two shut the fuck up? now is not the time for this," niall whispers. he goes back to smiling just as another camera goes off.

"i think it's the shirt, zayn." liam licks his lips and turns his head to view zayn, who's hip is slightly cocked, thumbs threaded through the belt loop of his jeans.

zayn narrows his eyes, turning it into a glazed look that has the camera capturing his position. "the shirt? seriously?" he briefly glances down but doesn't look at liam.

"zayn, please."

"normally people beg for sex, liam. not to suck someone off."

"oh my god."

"shut the fuck up, harry. you're not one to talk," liam hisses.

"what's that supposed to mean!"

"you bloody well fucking know it, you wanker," louis chimes in.

harry looks sheepish; louis looks slightly peeved; niall just shakes his head, and both zayn and liam smirk as the flash of the camera goes off again.

"okay then," liam starts, "what if i come over there and suck you off in front of the camera then, hmmm? would that tell you how much i want you right now, because i do."

"bloody fuck, _liam_." zayn's eyes go wide, and he nearly chokes on his own spit.

liam grins. "well? you're passing up the chance for me to blow you at a photoshoot, and you have the nerve to tell me no?"

"it's not that i'm saying no, okay? but there's... there's people!"

"since when are you ever self-conscious about yourself?" liam clicks his tongue but he notices the way zayn shifts before glancing over at him.

"i am right now, you ass. you're filthy on the set of a teen magazine."

"oops." he's not sorry though. but when zayn makes no other move to say anything else, liam's face falls, and so does his mood. "okay zayn. i get it."

which makes zayn feel bad because fuck, liam, as of late, has had a thing for this, for his cock, wanting to suck at it until he goes soft. and just the thought of it is such a fucking turn on because zayn never thought he'd ever get to this place in his life. sure, he'd thought about going down on liam and showing him a good time, yes, but liam? that's the last thing he ever expected.

the problem is they're currently at a photoshoot, where there is little to no privacy, and liam wants him badly enough that he's willing to get down in front of everyone and show them who zayn belongs to. it's rather, well, the thought has zayn gulping. he can already feel his jeans tighten, and he bites his lip because fuck. why the fuck not?

"fuck, liam. okay; if you can find a way to get us out of this mess for ten minutes-"

there's a crash that shuts zayn up and startles everyone in the room, and liam does nothing but look wide-eyed and scared just as the next person.

"what the fuck was that?" someone shouts, and then nearly half the lights go out in the room.

zayn doesn't miss the way that liam smirks, and he briskly walks over to zayn, grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room.

"what the fuck did you do?"

"you did noticed i was standing next to a piece if lighting, right?"

zayn gaps and pulls at liam's hand before stopping in the hallway. they can both hear the commotion coming from the room where the photoshoot is taking place, but they both don't pay attention.

"you knocked it over? fuck, liam. we're gonna have to pay for that-" but he doesn't get to continue when liam scrunches up his face, takes his hand and pulls him into an empty room that coincidentally has a lock on it. "they're gonna wonder-"

"and this is exactly one of the reasons i want you to fuck my mouth, zayn. shut the fuck up for two seconds and leave the worrying to me."

liam pushes him down into a chair before his hands go straight towards zayn's jeans. he figures he'll make this more of a challenge for liam since he's being so difficult in the first place, stilling his body and having liam do all the work. he has enough strength to lift zayn up when need be, pulling down his jeans just far enough that'll get liam closer to what he wants.

and he doesn't waste a single moment either, shoving zayn's boxers aside while the other boy just waits as his boyfriend eagerly wants his cock.

"liam?" zayn tilts his head to the side and waits for the other boy to pause.

"what now?"

zayn lets a smirk cover his face before a hand makes his way up to liam's face. he fingers at the bottom of liam's lip, lets his thumb rub over the pinkness of it. he can't wait until it's puffy and red. if there's one thing zayn likes the most, it's seeing liam fucked out of his mind. "when did you become such a cockslut?"

liam whines before pulling the rest of zayn's boxers down far enough that his cock is present, hard and already leaking with pre-cum. liam eyes it but doesn't touch. he makes zayn spread his legs more so that he's able to get right in between his thighs. his hand wraps around zayn's member before he ducks his head to lick at the tip of zayn's dick.

"i dunno, zayn," he says. his hand grips zayn a little tighter "maybe it's because i like the fact that my mouth makes you weak."

there's no room left for talk as liam bows his head and takes in as much of zayn as he can get. zayn ends up leaning back into the chair, groaning as tight heat encircles him. "'m not gonna last long."

liam hums around zayn, which causes another choked sound to escape from zayn. liam ends up using his free hand to place it on one of zayn's hips to keep him from moving his body upwards. he doesn't want zayn doing any of the work just yet, wanting his mouth to take care of most of the enjoyment.

he first goes as deep as he can, swallowing zayn down until he can't take any more. he sucks lightly then, testing the weight of the dick in his mouth although he's grown comfortable with it there from all the other times zayn's allowed him to help out with his hard-on.

what's left of zayn that liam can't take, his hand can be found. his fingers wrap tightly around the base before he brings his head up slowly as if he were to pull off of the cock completely. liam doesn't though, and he takes his time bringing his head back down before bobbing back up again. he does this a few times, really draws out the pleasure that zayn's breathing indicates he's feeling before he slides all the way up to where his tongue is able to swirl across the head, purposefully licking the tip of zayn's dick and gathering as much of the liquid that's accumulated there.

eventually liam does go down again, tongue pressing into the underside of the vein that zayn has, all the while keeping a light suction. one of zayn's hands manages to find its way into liam's hair, who keens at the contact and sends another vibration through zayn.

"fuck, liam. okay, _please_."

liam chuckles lowly, doing it on purpose before zayn's fingers tighten their grip. zayn gives a tug that has liam closing his eyes and nearly choking on zayn's dick, but he gathers his composure and opts for finally going ahead and letting zayn have it. he bobs his head quickly, fingers still pressed tightly around the base, where they twist so that liam's got a hold on the entirety of his boyfriend.

spit gathers at the sides of liam's mouth, some already across the span of his lips, where they're red and wet from what zayn can see. and it's definitely a sight because liam aims to please, just as he's doing now. so when zayn tugs on liam's hair again, he stops before zayn narrows his eyes and waits for liam to pull off and ask what he wants.

but he doesn't. liam sits there and waits, and zayn just wants to pat him on the head and tell him _good boy_ for understanding what zayn wants to do next. liam's hand then slips off the side of zayn's hip, dropping to his side before zayn lifts them up slowly at first, pushing forward until liam's having to remove his other hand from zayn's member.

he pushes up into liam's mouth with one thrust, and liam just takes it, doesn't move and doesn't make a sound to protest. so zayn takes that as the go ahead. his grip, again, tightens around liam's hair before he's holding him still and bucking up directly into liam's awaiting mouth.

zayn has to continue his stance of leaning back on the chair while using his other arm as support, but he manages to continue fucking into liam while the other lad just takes it.

"like that, liam?" zayn asks, to which liam can only close his eyes before looking up at zayn with wet, brown eyes. it almost has zayn stopping, just in case he's hurting him too badly, but then liam's gripping zayn's waist and burying himself down onto zayn, where his nose lightly brushes against the curls of zayn's pubic hair.

he goes all out this time, sucking and trying his best to take as much of zayn as he can - because liam always likes to push himself - before zayn's making another sound and twisting in his seat. "fuck, liam. i'm-"

that's the only warning liam gets before zayn's cumming, shooting his load into liam's mouth, who pulls back until the head of zayn's dick is all that is left in his mouth. and zayn watches it all unfold. there's a moan that escapes from his lips as he orgasms, but it's with the help of watching liam drink up everything zayn gives, little drops of white escaping from liam's lips that are wrapped so neatly around the head, that really does it for him.

and even when zayn is sensitive, back arching up off the chair and fingers curling around the armrests as he continues staring with wonder at his boyfriend, liam softly sucks at him until he's gotten every last drop from zayn.

"liam," zayn says, throat rough. he bites the inside of his cheek as liam finally pulls off of zayn. there's a wet sound that escapes when he does so, and when zayn glances over at liam to see if he's okay, he finds that liam's so hazy looking. his eyes are glassy, lips covered with zayn's sweetness, but he's smiling nonetheless, looking up at zayn with such fondness that he can't help but love.

"was that okay?" he asks quietly, and zayn laughs softly.

"c'mere," he says, pulling at the lapels of liam's jacket.

liam listens, follows the motion of zayn's arm so that he's able to lean down and press a kiss against zayn's lips. he briefly wonders if they should wait, but then zayn's all over him, hands sliding down liam's body to fondle the zipper of his jeans.

but before zayn can get inside and palm liam to completion, liam's hand wraps around zayn's wrist. "no, don't," liam pulls zayn's hand back and shakes his head. "no, i want to wait for later, zayn. want you to make me cum because you fucked me good."

and if that image doesn't have zayn nearly hard again, then the way that liam slowly backs away to leave the room, licking his lips with that filthy smirk of his, does.


End file.
